After Her First Love
by Rose8
Summary: Set after PotS. Kel and Dom have a very rocky relationship, that comes to a difficult break-up. Kel leaves on an adventure to save a friend... But when she becomes the one who needs saving, will Dom come through for her? Updated after a year! Ch. 17 up!
1. Steadfast

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, yadda-yadda belong to me, quite unfortunately. They belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Kel was exhausted. She and Neal had been traveling all day. They were on their way to Steadfast, and neither of them could wait. Neal would get to see Yuki, his betrothed, and Kel was hoping to see a certain older relative of Neal's.  
  
Steadfast's banner was finally coming in sight over the horizon. Kel's heart skipped a beat. Stop that Kel. She commanded herself. Don't act foolish over some guy, but she couldn't help it. Just the thought of Dom made her jumpy.  
  
Neal interrupted her thoughts. "Kel, do I look okay?"  
  
"Hu? Oh, yeah, of course you do." At least I'm not the only one who's nervous. Kel smiled, Neal did look handsome. He always did.  
  
"Kel, you-who." Neal snapped his fingers trying to get her attention. "We're there." ~*~  
  
"Kel! Neal!" Owen was the first to greet them. He was extraordinarily happy, as usual. "It's so jolly to see you guys!" He enveloped Kel in a gigantic hug.  
  
"It's great to see you too Owen." Kel returned his hug.  
  
He suddenly put on a strait face. "Kel, can we talk later? I think I may have found someone."  
  
"Really? That's great Owen!"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how to act around her. She's just so perfect that I feel as if I'm constantly messing up around her," he heaved an over- dramatic sigh. "So will you help me?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"May I say hello now, Owen, or will you do as normal and never let up on your insistent chatter?" A deep voice said from behind.  
  
"Sorry Lord Wyldon. She's all yours." Owen went over to say hello to Neal, who was busy enough as it was catching up with Yuki.  
  
Kel turned around, "Hello Lord Wyldon."  
  
"It's good to see you Kel. How is New Hope holding up?"  
  
Kel smiled, Wyldon was his usual self. Always thinking about work and duties. "It's doing very well. Merric should be able to run the place while I'm gone. Well, if he doesn't lose his temper first."  
  
"Merric? In charge? Gods help us." Wyldon shook his head. "Well, I have other matters I must deal with for now. I'll see you tonight, Kel." Kel nodded to him as he stalked off. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Kel? Is that you?" She turned around, only to find herself staring into immensely blue eyes. "Dom."  
  
~ Ok, there's my first chapter. Please review!~ 


	2. The First Night

Thanks for the reviews! And I think got the whole paragraph thing fixed. Sorry about it. Once again, none of the characters, places, and other stuff except the plot, are my ideas, they're the brilliant Tamora Pierce's.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Kel? Is that you?" She turned around, only to find herself staring into immensely blue eyes.  
  
"Dom."A huge grin broke out across Kel's face as she was swept up into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"And I've missed you! Gods I've missed you bad. Come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Then to Neal, "You to Meathead."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, my dear cousin? It's SIR Meathead now." Neal replied indignantly.  
  
The two cousins said their hello's, then Dom took them to their sleeping quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
That night at dinner, Kel sat next to Yuki and Owen. Yuki was to busy chatting with Neal to talk with Kel much, so Kel busied herself with her dinner, as well as Owen's many questions about "romance stuff."  
  
"So, would it be better to tell her I like her, or just pine over her in secret?" Owen asked her, hanging on her every word.  
  
"Um. Pining over her in secret can get very annoying, as you know. I mean, Neal certainly did enough of that. I think that you should tell her. By the way. You still haven't told me who 'her' is."  
  
Owen blushed a deep crimson. "Lady Terona of Klandir." Kel smiled. Lady Terona was a lot like Owen; She was happy, fun, and had a lust for life. They would be perfect for each other.  
  
"Ok, so, when I do tell her, should I get all mushy about it, or should I be subtle?"  
  
"Definitely subtle, if you can manage it." Owen glared at her. "Don't look at me like that! You're more likely to scare her off than to win her heart if you make a big deal over things."  
  
Just then Kel looked up across the table. Dom was staring at her. Her sky blue eyes seemingly penetrating through her. He smiled, and Kel automatically smiled back.  
  
As Kel was leaving the table, Dom came over to her.  
  
"In the mood for a ride?" He questioned.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." Kel told him. She took the offered arm, and they strolled off to the stables.  
  
"You know Kel," he said as they walked. "I've missed you a lot."  
  
Kel blushed. "I've missed you too." What is going on? She thought. This isn't like me at all! This isn't like him either! She stopped. "Dom."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"What's going on? We're never this formal."  
  
"You're completely right. Just because I'm in love with you is no reason to go all stiff on you."  
  
Suddenly Kel forgot about everything except for Dom. "You, You're in love with me?"  
  
~Alrighty, hope you liked it. And please review!~ 


	3. Falling Hard

Disclaimer: None of the story except the plot belongs to me. It's all Tamora Pierce's. Hello! Here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"You, You're in love with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Dom was beet red with embarrassment. "Of course, this isn't exactly how I imagined I would tell you."  
  
Kel was trying to catch her breath. "So, how had you imagined it?"  
  
Dom smiled, "Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
~*~  
  
Dom had led her into the woods. They were at a still lake, the moon's reflection shimmering on the surface. "Come on," Dom whispered as he took her hand and led her to a rock over-looking the lake. "To start off, when I told you, we would be right here..."  
  
Kel smiled, "And then?"  
  
Don took a deep breath. He met Kel's eye, and tilted her face up towards him, then he kissed her. Kel's head spun, although kissing Cleon was nice, it was no comparison to the feeling that she had now. After the shock of being kissed wore off, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They eventually broke apart, however reluctantly.  
  
"This is where I planned to tell you that I was in love with you." Dom explained.  
  
Kel looked up into Dom's piercing blue eyes. "I love you too." He laughed, then swinging her around he kissed her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Weeks passed, and Kel had never been happier in her entire life. Dom was sensitive and caring, and was completely devoted to her. It didn't take long for everyone to know of their love, and her friends would tease her about it, but she didn't care, not so long as she was with him.  
  
"Kel, there's a ball tonight, will you go with me?" Dom asked one day while kissing in a corridor.  
  
"Of course!" Kel laughed. "You didn't really have to ask, you know."  
  
"Yes, I do know, but I wanted to make it official. I have to run, I'll see you tonight." With that he kissed her and sped off down the hall.  
  
As Kel wandered back to her rooms she couldn't help but over-hear some young ladies, sharing a bit of court gossip.  
  
". . .Well I heard that he's more handsome than the King!"  
  
"Oh! Well I heard that he's a perfect gentleman, honorable, and very romantic. . ."  
  
"Well, I met him."  
  
"Did you really?! What was he like?"  
  
"He was perfect! I've never met anyone like him. His name is Sir Grant. I'm sure that I'll get to dance with him tonight. I mean, he was definitely flirting with me when I met him. . ."  
  
A new knight for the other girls to swoon over; It happens all the time. But I'll have Dom tonight, thought Kel. She grinned, then went to go change for the ball.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, I'm not to shabby," Kel told her pets. "Actually, I look good." She was wearing a green dress. It was low cut, and the sleeves were tight, but flared out at the elbow. There was a layer of gold chiffon over the green, and the total effect was amazing. She had twisted her chin-length hair into a bun, because it was to short to pile on top of her head. She was debating over whether or not she should put a thin layer of brown eye rouge when there was a knock on the door. "Hang on one second!" Deciding for the rouge, she quickly applied it, as well as some lip paint, then opened the door. It was Dom.  
  
"You look beautiful!" His eyes were alight with wonderment, as he looked her over. He was in black tights with a blue tunic. The perfect contrast for his white shirt. He was holding a single red rose in his hand.  
  
Kel blushed when she noticed the rose. "Oh! Sorry, this is for you." Dom exclaimed as he handed her the rose. He smiled, "Come on, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Kel and Dom had danced several dances in a row, and Kel was tired. Dom wandered off to go talk with some of his friends, and Kel went to go get herself a glass of wine.  
  
While she was sipping her drink, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, My lady. When you are done with your refreshments, would you care to dance with me?" Kel turned to look at the speaker. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His hair was a light brown, and his eyes were deep blue on the outer rim, then faded into a green. He was tan, but not dark. He was tall, several inches taller than she was, and he muscular and moved with cat-like grace. He had on navy dress pants, and a cream shirt.  
  
"I'd be honored," Kel replied, "I am Sir Keladry if Mindelan, but who, may I ask are you?"  
  
"Of course, forgive me. My name is Sir Grant of Alden's Peak." 


	4. Falling Fast

Ooo-la-la! The romantic Grant enters Kel's life. But what about poor Dom? Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine except the plot and Sir Grant, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce, so please, don't sue! (I have no money.)  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"My name is Sir Grant of Alden's Peak," he told Kel, then, seeing that she was done with her drink, he offered his hand.  
  
Kel took his hand, and followed as he led her out onto the dance floor. "So, Sir Grant, when did you train for knighthood?"  
  
"I was, let's see, four years before you. I've paid close attention to your road to knighthood, and I'm thrilled to finally meet you." He smiled. Kel noticed how perfect his smile was and her heart skipped. Stop it Kel!! Think of Dom! Don't forget Dom. She told herself over and over throughout their dance. It turned out that Grant had been doing special work for the King. He had gone into Scanra, disguised as a local, and had created natural seeming riots from within the city. Kel was engrossed, she couldn't help be have a huge amount of respect for all his courage, talent, and sheer gut.  
  
"They gave you all that for your first assignment?" Kel asked him. By now the dance was long over, and they'd been sitting in corner talking.  
  
"Yeah, but I got along with Lord Wyldon better than most of the other guys, and the King was determined to have someone young, he said that he couldn't spare an older, more experienced knight, and that the mission would give me experience."  
  
Kel nodded, "When did you get back to Tortall?"  
  
"A couple of weeks ago. I was supposed to stay in Scanra for another three years, but I asked Jon to come home early."  
  
"If you only got home, what made you come all the way up to Steadfast?"  
  
"I had heard that a certain Lady Knight was to be staying here. I wanted to meet her, now that that is accomplished I don't know what I plan to do."  
  
Kel's heart stopped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I hope that I'm not being to forward, it's just that, I've waited to meet you for so long, and now that I have, I have to tell you that I'm amazed."  
  
Not sure if she liked this complete stranger being so forward with her, Kel got up. "It was nice talking to you Sir Grant. I think that my partner should be ready to go now."  
  
Grant looked crestfallen. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Domitan of the King's Own." Kel pointed him out. "He's right over there, talking to Lord Wyldon."  
  
Grant nodded. "I know him. Masbolle is right by Alden's Peak. We were best friends until I went off to train for knighthood."  
  
Kel's mouth hung open. "Best friends? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah," He forced a laugh, "It was such a long time ago though, it almost doesn't seem real."  
  
"He's never mentioned you though. . ."  
  
"I doubt he remembers me very much. I'm a year older than he is, so he was nine and still living in a little boys world when I left."  
  
Kel smiled at the thought of Dom as a little boy. "Once again Sir grant, I need to go."  
  
"I hope to speak with you again soon fair lady."  
  
Blushing, Kel turned and walked over to Dom. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Already? But Kel the ball only started a few hours ago. . ." Dom reminded her, confused as to why she'd want to leave so soon.  
  
"Dom please, let's just go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Remember, I'm a lady knight. Men don't exactly flock to me like women do to male knights. I'm bored Dom."  
  
"Ok. . ." ~*~  
  
Kel had literally drug Dom out of the Ball.  
  
"Kel, what's going on? Why are you in such a hurry? That's not like you, especially that little bit about you being bored because no men were asking you to dance. What's more, I know that it's a lie. I saw you turn down several dance offers because you were talking with that knight off in the corner." Dom was annoyed. He had been enjoying himself and wasn't ready to leave.  
  
"Uh, it was getting too crowded in there. I was getting stuffy. You know how I hate being in a tight space."  
  
"Actually, I didn't know that. . ."  
  
"Well obviously you don't know me very well. Good night Sir Domitan." After giving him a peck on the cheek she turned and stalked back to her rooms, leaving a very confused sergeant left alone in the hall.  
  
Back in her rooms, Kel flopped onto her bed. She had been attracted to Grant- very attracted. But she had Dom, and had never been happier! Besides, Grant had been too confident and forward. That turned her off right away. . . Didn't it? She did love Dom, didn't she?  
  
  
  
Ok, that's not exactly how it was originally, but I like it a lot better now. Please review and let me know what you think! 


	5. Mistakes

Man I am SO tired! ::yawns:: School got out at 11:00 today, but I didn't get out until 6:00 cause I had to sell yearbooks to parents. (Parent teacher conferences. blek!) Stupid journalism class. Ok, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this except this and that are mine. It's all Tamora Pierce's.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
It seemed to Kel that Sir Grant was everywhere. She saw him in the library, the gardens, at court functions, the practice courts, and constantly passed him in the hall. She always tried to avoid him, but it was as if she couldn't stop their regular, yet short meetings.  
  
Another thing that she couldn't seem to help was the jumpy feeling that she felt every time she saw him, although she denied the fact even to herself. He would give her a charming smile, he would always nod his head to her out of respect, and he would almost always tell her hello.  
  
Then one-day Kel's defenses collapsed. It seemed that it would be a normal, quick hello as normal, but then Grant did something Kel hadn't expected. As they passed one another in the hall, instead of simply saying hello and continuing on his way, Grant changed his directions to walk with Kel. So surprised was she at this forward advancement that Kel didn't stop him.  
  
Next thing Kel knew they were out in the stables saddling their horses. Grant was witty as well as out-going, and Kel forgot all about her promise to herself to stay away from him.  
  
~*~Sorry that it's so short, but I'm kinda brain dead right now, and I'm not in the mood to get into very complicated things. Please review anyway!~*~ 


	6. A Shoulder To Cry On

Hey there! This is gonna be a longer chapter, cause there's a lot that has to happen, and I don't want to get yelled out before things are explained.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Now on with the fanfic!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Kel couldn't believe what she'd done. She had taken Grant to the lake where Dom had confessed his feeling to her. What was this spell that Grant had cast over her? She, without even thinking, would do anything for him. She had never been one to gush over men, never been one to fall hard for someone, and yet here she was, with Grant, flirting with him, and wanting so badly to be closer to him.  
  
"You're so amazing, Kel," Grant whispered in her ear. "I want to be with you forever." He brushed his lips against her cheek. "We were meant to be." He turned her head so that she was facing him. "Be with me." He gently placed his lips on hers, and carefully kissed her. When he felt her return the kiss he became passionate.  
  
"Grant," Kel pushed away. "I love Dom."  
  
"No you don't. You love me, Kel. Only me." He kissed her again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Dom stepped into the clearing. "Kel?" The rage that had been imprinted on his face suddenly changed to one of utter dejection.  
  
Kel jumped up, "Dom, I can explain. . ."  
  
"No you can't Kel." With that he turned and mounted his horse. "I thought I loved you. I thought you loved me." He kicked his horse into a gallop and sped off.  
  
Kel turned on Grant. "You bastard! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Me? It was your choice to kiss me back. Not mine."  
  
"You did something to alter my judgement then, or, or. . ."Kel slumped to the ground. "I couldn't have. . . Wouldn't have. . ." Hot tears streamed down her face. "Dom. . . He's gone. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Raoul, have you seen Dom lately? I can't find him." Kel asked her former knight master. It had been a week since Dom had spotted her and Grant.  
  
"Sorry Kel, I haven't seen him for several days now-- Bout a week actually." Raoul replied absentmindedly. "I'm sure he'll show up soon enough."  
  
Kel nodded. She had neglected to mention about her, Grant, and Dom to anyone. "Thank you my Lord."  
  
Kel went outside, she needed to be by herself, to think. She still didn't know why she went along with Grant so easily. She was just about to leave the fort when someone stopped her.  
  
"Kel, can we talk? Please?" It was Grant, Kel inwardly sneered, though on the outside she had on her Yamani face.  
  
"No, we can't." She let no emotion show by the tone her voice. She stalked off, leaving Sir Grant to stand there and gape.  
  
From a distance the scene was being watched. Neal could tell that something was bothering Kel, not only had she been wandering off by herself a lot, she had her Yamani face on all the time. He went to follow her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kel, are you ok?" Neal had followed her to a hidden lake out in the woods. He looked around, noticing how beautiful and secluded the area was. Kel's head jerked up, there were tears in her eyes. Now Neal knew something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, go away."  
  
Neal was taken aback. He didn't think that Kel had ever spoken to him like that. "Kel, I'm your best friend, I think I can tell when something is wrong."  
  
"Neal, please, just leave me alone." Kel tried to stop them, but the tears started streaming down he face. She gritted her teeth. She couldn't allow herself to cry; it just showed weakness.  
  
Neal went over and sat next to her, gently wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Shhhh, it's ok, don't cry." Neal's sympathy only made Kel cry harder. Neal wrapped his arms around her and gently comforted her. Finally Kel regained composure.  
  
"I'm sorry Neal, I don't know what's come over me." She pulled away from him.  
  
"Yes you do, and I'm just the person to tell."  
  
She looked up at him, and he gave her a lop-sided grin. She laughed, if you could call it that, then she told him everything.  
  
". . .So, now Dom is missing, and Grant won't leave me be, and I just don't know what to do!" Kel cried as she finished her tale. Neal looked baffled.  
  
"Uh. . .Yeah. I think that um," he coughed. "Oh darn it all Kel! Why couldn't this be easy for me to help you with?"  
  
Kel smiled. It felt good to smile. It's ok Neal. You've helped me out a lot." With that she stood up, brushed the seat of her pants off, mounted her horse and rose off, leaving a bewildered Neal standing in the clearing.  
  
~Ok, maybe it wasn't all that long. Anyway, please review!~ 


	7. Betrayal

I have a lot of homework that I'm completely neglecting, so I think I'll update.  
  
Disclaimer: Notta of this is mine. (except the plot.) It's all Tamora Pierce's.  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Kel shivered and wrapped her cloak around her more tightly. She was sitting out by the lake, again. Dom still hadn't returned, and she was getting worried.  
  
After her "chat" with Neal, she'd gone and sent her sparrows out to look for Dom. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before.  
  
Kel stretched out. The sun was coming out and it was getting warmer. She was just about to doze off when Pip-Squeak, the runt of the sparrow flock, came chirping and pecking at Kel.  
  
"What is it? Did you find him?" She asked anxiously. He made the symbol for "yes."  
  
Quickly sitting up, she grabbed her sword and jumped on Peachblossom's back. Pip-Squeak immediately took off, with a determined Kel riding behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Looking around at her surroundings, Kel realized she had no idea where she was. Dismounting she started to look around.  
  
Not watching where she was stepping, she almost tripped. Something let out a stifled groan. Kel slowly looked down, afraid of what she would see.  
  
Dom laid there, a bloody gash in his chest. He was unconscious, and his pulse was very slow. Kel ripped her cloak into strips for bandages, and carefully bound his wounds.  
  
"Go get help." She ordered the sparrows, which immediately flew off. She was just gathering him in her arms when someone stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kel."  
  
It was Grant.  
  
~Yes, I know that it was really short, but it was such a good cliffhanger that I couldn't help it! Review!~ 


	8. Vengeance

I'm Back! Thanks Rider-Chick, you gave me an idea!! You're right Cami, I shoulda killed Grant when I had the chance, and yes, procrastination is wonderful. (I should know...)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah-Dee-Blah-Dee-Blah. I own the plot, nothing else.  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Kel was just gathering Dom in her arms when someone stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kel."  
  
It was Grant.  
  
Dead silence was all around; Kel's heart had come to a dead stop.  
  
"Put him down Kel, unless you want to get hurt." Grant's voice was hard, his eyes glinting with malice. A smile crept into the corners of his face, but it wasn't the smile that had so entranced Kel when they first met, it was a malevolent smile, full of hate and desire.  
  
"No," Kel whispered. Grant was scaring her, but Dom was too important to her.  
  
"Put him down, now." Grant ordered. He took a step closer to Kel.  
  
She took a deep breath. "No." She retorted defiantly.  
  
Kel watched Grant's eyes flame with hatred. His eyebrows furrowed, and his hand crept to his side, resting on his sword's hilt.  
  
"What, are you going to fight me for him?" She taunted. She winced. Stupid move. To late now though.  
  
"What?!" Grant was outraged. "Lady Kel, draw your sword." The words were spat out, like a vile substance.  
  
Gently Kel carried Dom over to the side, where he would not be in the way of danger and set him down. Then, spinning around, she pulled out her broadsword.  
  
Immediately Grant swung at her. Kel quickly parried and thrust her sword at his side, but Grant was fast. He dodged being disarmed and they circled.  
  
Several times he struck at her, but Kel parried all his blows, neither gaining the upper hand. The only sound in the woods was the clashing of their swords.  
  
Grant thrust at her, Kel skipped away, missing being speared only by a few inches. She retaliated and stabbed at his chest. While he was blocking her jab, she swung her sword down, under, and up. His sword flew several feet away. Kel pressed her sword tip against his neck.  
  
"Ok, now you're going to explain this whole mess to me," her voice was low and deadly. Obviously Grant realized it wasn't a good time to disagree.  
  
"I had heard of you, as I have mentioned, and I was entranced at the thought of another female warrior. Alas, my boss had other plans. He ordered me to come back to Tortall and make you fall in love with me. Once I had gained your love and your trust I was to take you to my boss."  
  
"Why would you take me to your boss? And who is he?" Kel was very confused.  
  
Grant smiled. "My boss, well, he 'collects' female warriors. You will meet him soon enough I'm sure, for he's especially interested in you. Who he is, well, I'm afraid you will not learn that, this night at least." Before Kel even realized what had happened, Grant pulled a dagger from his tunic, and plunged it into his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
~Dum-Dum-dum!! I LOVE cliffhangers! ::Grins evilly:: Please review, or you'll never know what happens next!~ 


	9. Unanswered Questions

I don't know if I should update already, but I'm bored. Oh yeah. I was rereading my story the other day and noticed that I hadn't gone anywhere with the "Owen in Love" thing, so you can bet that he'll be in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Lady Terona, and Grant, and Grant's "Boss" and a couple other things, but nothing else. (These get SO annoying!)  
  
BTW, since my gay computer won't let me italicize on ff.net, I'm gonna use * to signify thought.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel quietly shut the door. She had been in the Healer's Wing checking on Dom. Help had come soon after Grant killed himself, and Dom was taken to the Fort immediately. It wasn't a very deep gash, but it was poisoned, so he was having a hard time healing.  
  
It had been 3 days since her fight with Grant, but Kel was still sore, physically as well as mentally.  
  
*My boss, well, he 'collects' female warriors. You will meet him soon enough I'm sure, for he's especially interested in you.* Grant's words kept running through her mind. What had he meant?  
  
Kel went into her rooms and collapsed onto her bed. She was so tired! Unfortunately, it seemed as if she would be unable to rest, for the moment she lied down, there was a knock on her door.  
  
Sighing, Kel got up and answered it. It was Owen.  
  
The moment he saw her he enveloped her into a huge hug. "Gods Kel! You had me SO worried! First disappearing like that, then going and getting yourself into a fight with a guy who wields a poisonous sword!"  
  
That's when Kel realized that Grant's sword probably was poisonous, since Dom had been poisoned. She almost fell at the thought, but she quickly locked her knees and made it over to the bed.  
  
"Are you ok Kel? Cause if you're not I'll come by at a better time, but I had some really jolly news!"  
  
Kel smiled, she had a feeling that this 'jolly news' had to do with Lady Terona. "I'm fine Owen, go on, tell me all about it."  
  
"Well it's about Lady Terona." Kel smiled. "There was a ball that night you disappeared, and I asked her to dance. She accepted and we danced all night, then near the end of the ball we went outside and we were just walking around when -BAM- I turned to her and kissed her! It was SO jolly! Now we're courting, and I've never felt this way about anyone ever before!" Then as a second thought, he blushed and added, "Well, except you. I had a really big crush on you when we were pages and squires."  
  
Kel grinned, then stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You really are an amazing 'jolly' guy Owen. You'll make Terona very happy."  
  
Owen gave her a silly lop-sided grin, muffled a "Thanks," then spun out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning Kel awoke with a yawn, forced herself out of bed, then began her morning exercises. She had to ask Lord Wyldon a favor today, and she wanted to be fully awake.  
  
Once she was done, she pulled on a simple pair of breeches and a cotton shirt, pulled her hair back into a horsetail, and purposefully strode down the hall to Wyldon's office.  
  
"Lord Wyldon?" she knocked on his door, no answer. "Lord Wyldon?" she knocked harder.  
  
A blurry eyed Wyldon opened the door. "What the hell do you want Kel? Especially first thing in the morning?!"  
  
"I'm assuming Sir Raoul never mentioned my sleeping habits to you. Well, may I come in?"  
  
"Fine, fine." He opened the door further to admit Kel into the room. He went and sat at his desk, while Kel took a seat across the way from him.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"You need a favor?"  
  
"Yes, I need a few months off from my duties at New Hope."  
  
Wyldon sat there, considering. "Why do you need time off? You've already had two weeks."  
  
"Yes sir, I'm aware, but something has recently come up and I need to go to Corus."  
  
"I see. Does this have anything to do with what happened to Sir Grant?"  
  
"Yes sir, but I would prefer not to talk about it."  
  
He sighed. "Very well Kel. I trust your judgement, but I can only spare you for a month."  
  
"Thank you so much sir!" She bowed and ran out the room.  
  
Wyldon sat there shaking his head, pitying the poor messenger who would have to tell the people of New Hope that Kel would be gone another month. Shaking his head he went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Pulling her hood over her head to shield off the pouring rain, Kel looked off into the distance. She had been riding for several days now, and she could just make out the castle rising above Corus. She smiled, wishing that Dom was here, but glad that she'd be home in a few more hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ta-da! Please review!!!!~ 


	10. Another Ordeal

Broken legs suck! K, here's more to the story, but I'm serious, broken legs are the worst thing every invented! Ok, maybe not "invented", but they are a bunch of crap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
Kel couldn't believe that she had decided to come back to Corus for this. She shivered; it was always cold in the Chamber of the Ordeal.  
  
She cleared her voice, "Excuse me? Chamber? I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"I know what you came here for." The chamber's deep, hollow voice shook Kel. "The answers that you seek will not be entirely answered here, but I will tell you this: Grant betrayed Tortall when he went to Scanra. He started following a group known as the Kirizo. It means 'the dark riders' in the Scanran tongue. The leader of this band of criminals is obsessed with warrior females, and so he takes them prisoner, puts them in cells, like in a menagerie so he can watch them like they're nothing but beasts. He is a cruel man, and you must be careful Kel, he is not a man to cross."  
  
The voice left, and Kel realized that the chamber would tell her no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Yes, I'm aware that that's a really really really really really really short chapter, but I'm hungry so my one good leg and me are gonna hop upstairs and eat. Please review!~ 


	11. A Journey Started

~I can't do italics, so I'm gonna use * to signify them.~  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Kel was in turmoil. She had an obligation to the people back at New Hope, and to Lord Wyldon, at the same time, she longed to go find this "boss" and give him a piece of her mind. With a heavy heart, she returned to New Hope.  
  
It had been a month since Kel had returned, and she had been busy the whole time. It seems that Merric got drunk one night and gotten a little wild. He had crashed through both livestock pens with his horse. Needless to say, there was quite a mess.  
  
"Hey Kel!" Neal shouted from across the yard, "You just got a letter, man says it's very important, it's from your parents!"  
  
Kel ran over and snatched the letter from his hands and read it.  
  
*Dear Kel,  
  
I thought you should be told, though it saddens me to do so, that Buri has been kidnapped. Raoul says that four men barged into their bedroom and grabbed her before she realized what was going on. To make things worse, someone has attempted to kidnap the Lioness and Her Majesty several times.  
  
I fear that you may be next, for their pattern of kidnappings suggests they are after the more powerful women in the Kingdom.  
  
-Ilane*  
  
Kel carefully folded the letter up with shaking hands.  
  
"Kel, are you alright? What's the letter say?" Neal asked her.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Uh, it's Buri."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Not exactly. She's been kidnapped, and someone tried to kidnap Alanna and Thayet."  
  
"What? Kel, if this is some type of joke. I mean, this is really not a good way to try and get some type of sense of humor."  
  
"Does it look like I'm kidding?!" She was close to tears now. "I'm sorry Kel, I didn't mean to," he pulled her into his arms, and she cried.  
  
She pulled away, "I have to go."  
  
"Kel, are you crazy? They'll probably come after you soon."  
  
"Don't you get it? If I don't stop them, then they will come after me. Besides, I know some things about these people that no one else does."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Grant worked for them, he, he told me right before he killed himself. He said that his boss 'collected' female warriors." She took a deep breath, "So then I went back to Corus and the Chamber of the Ordeal told me that it was a group called the 'Kirizo' and they were stationed in Scanra."  
  
"Why on earth didn't you tell me any of this before Kel? You used to tell me everything!"  
  
"What are you two yelling about?" Yuki asked them. She had moved into New Hope a week ago.  
  
"Nothing," Kel murmured, then she ran off to go pack her things.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
"I dunno," Neal sighed and went back into the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peachblossom trotted through the gates at Steadfast. Kel had decided to stop here before going on her quest, she knew that Lord Wyldon wasn't going to be pleased with her, but he would just have to deal with this, because there was no way that she was going to back down.  
  
"Kel, what are you doing here?" Wyldon raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
"Sir, I have something that I have to do, and I wanted to inform you that I wouldn't be back for awhile."  
  
"You can't just pick up and leave. You have to take care of New Hope."  
  
"I know that, but I must go, I truly don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Oh? And what, may I ask, is so damn important that you are willing to shirk your duties?  
  
"I have to go save Buri, and kill the man responsible."  
  
Wyldon laughed, "You are aware that you are probably the next target don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm aware, but I can't just sit and twiddle my thumbs and wait for them to attack me."  
  
He sighed, "Kel, you are one heck of a young woman. Alright, you may go, but be careful."  
  
"Yes sir." She bowed and left the room.  
  
She went to the stables and was mounting Peachblossom when someone entered the stable. "Kel, is that you?"  
  
Kel's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Suddenly she was nervous and shaky, "Yes."  
  
Dom took a deep breath, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Just letting Lord Wyldon know that I was leaving."  
  
"Leaving? Where are you going?"  
  
"To Scanra, I'm going to go kill a few of Grant's friends."  
  
He stiffened when she said Grant's name. He shifted his feet some, and finally said, "Why? I mean, what good will that do?"  
  
"It's him and his group that are responsible for the kidnappings."  
  
His head snapped up, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that's why Grant was here, to kidnap me."  
  
"Oh yes, and but first he intended to go to bed with you." His voice dripped with sarcasm and hate.  
  
Kel blushed, she could no longer look him in the eye. "Dom, I'm- I'm sorry, I know I hurt you, but I didn't mean to, I don't know why I--"  
  
"Kissed him? In our place?" He finished for her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, then steered Peachblossom out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been traveling for several days when she got to the port. She boarded the barge that would take her over the Vassa River, and went and took a long nap in her room. The ship wouldn't be leaving until the next day, but she didn't want to go to an Inn.  
  
Early the next morning there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?"  
  
"There's a man out on the deck who'd like you to come speak with him. Says his name is Dom." The person on the other side of the door called out.  
  
"Alright, I'll be out in a moment, and thank you."  
  
She quickly pulled on a pair of breeches and a shirt, then shoved her feet into her boots. When she was ready she jerked open the door and quickly went out on the deck.  
  
From where she was standing she could see a man by the rail. He looked as if he was talking to someone on the dock.  
  
"Dom?" she asked the man. He turned around. It was definitely not Dom. He had a long nose and squinty eyes, and a scar that ran across his cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else."  
  
She was turning around when the man grabbed her shoulder, "There ye' are Kel, been lookin for ya." He grinned, and Kel was disgusted to see his crooked, rotted teeth.  
  
"Yes, I am Sir Kel. Though who is inquiring?"  
  
"Don't you worry yer pretty little head bout that. All I'm sayin is I'm doin something fer the boss."  
  
"Look, I'm supposed to meet someone, so if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Who're ya meetin? That Dom feller? He ain't out here, I'm the one who called ye out here. I jus told ya he was here."  
  
"Why sir, would you do that?" Her hand went to rest on her sword hilt when she remembered that she hadn't put it on, as she expected to see Dom.  
  
"Jus so I could get you out here." He pulled out a dagger and put it up to her nose. "Worked well didn't it?"  
  
Just then the ship lurched as it left the dock and the man stumbled. Kel took the advantage and shoved him against the rail. As he fell the ship jerked again and he toppled over the side of the boat with a splash.  
  
Kel took a deep breath and returned to her room. This man had spoken of his boss too. She suspected that Grant's boss and this man's boss were one and the same.  
  
Sighing, she took out her daggers and sword to polish. She had to do something during this boat ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day they landed on the other side of the river (a/n they didn't go straight across. they went upstream some. That's why it took all day) and Kel mounted Peachblossom. She was just about to take off when someone from the ship beside hers called her name.  
  
It was Raoul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ta-da! My longest chapter ever. Please review, or I won't have the heart to continue.~ 


	12. Several Surprises

Chapter 12~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Raoul! What are you doing here?! Kel was in shock, why was Raoul here?  
  
"Glad to see me?"  
  
"Of course, but what are you doing here? Who told you?"  
  
Raoul smiled, "One of my men was extremely worried about you."  
  
Hope reared in Kel's chest. "Dom?"  
  
"He's been awfully quiet since your fight. Not like himself at all. He still loves you Kel," he said quietly. "Plus, I'm here to save my bride. I can't let you be the hero this time." He took a deep breath. "So, Dom says that you know things about these kidnappings."  
  
Kel nodded. Then she kicked Peachblossom into a trot. Calling over her shoulder, she explained to him, "I do, but I'm tired and hungry, so before I tell you anything we're finding an inn."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Raoul said as he quickly caught up with her.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kel awoke when the sun began to shine through the window of her room. She stretched and had just begun to do her exercises when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she called, then continued her stretches.  
  
A bleary eyed Raoul came in. "So, you never told me what you know about the kidnappings."  
  
With a sigh, Kel began the long story, beginning with Sir Grant. When she was finished Raoul just stared at her, amazed that all that had been happening with him unaware. "So, now what?" He finally asked.  
  
"Now, we go eat breakfast."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was just the next day, Kel was grouchy from the long ride the day before, when Raoul told her that he had ordered Dom to follow them, and that he would catch up with them around noon.  
  
Kel stared at him, trying to keep her Yamani face on. How could he do this to her? This was no time to deal with Dom! She didn't want to deal with that today, tomorrow, in the next week, month, year, she just wanted to keep her distance and hope that it all would blow over, although she seriously doubted that would happen.  
  
Raoul just laughed. "Your reaction is much more subtle than his was, although I know you well enough to know what you're thinking, so take off your mask."  
  
"Raoul, this is no time!" She finally blurted out.  
  
"Sure it is, and even if it isn't, you have to deal with it now."  
  
Kel stood up and stalked out of their campsite. She found a clearing and sat down, leaning her back against the trunk of a tree. Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't run off without Raoul, but she certainly couldn't 'work things out' with Dom, but it seemed she had to choice.  
  
After awhile, she fell asleep listening to the gurgle of a near-by stream. When she awoke, Raoul was standing over her, trying to wake her up. Dom was several feet behind him, obviously trying to keep his distance. Kel was half asleep, and didn't see him there.  
  
"Go away Raoul, I'm tired."  
  
"Get up Kel, you have to work things out."  
  
"I'll 'work things out' with the boss when we get there, but I don't think I can do that right now."  
  
"Kel, get up!"  
  
"I'm tired Raoul! The only way you're going to get me up is to tell me that a hoard of Scanrans are attacking us."  
  
"Fine, have it your way." He shook his head, deciding he'd never understand Kel, then left. Dom stayed there, not sure what to do, because Kel was already asleep  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it's short, but I don't think you mind since it's a kinda boring chapter. Don't worry though. The next two chapters should get to be much more exciting. . . Especially chapter 14. . . Please please please please review! 


	13. Heroboy Returns

Chapter 13~*~*~  
  
"Roaul! How could you let me sleep till dark?? Now I'll never get to sleep tonight, plus I missed dinner!" Kel demanded as she stormed into the campsite. She was in a bad mood after sleeping in a very uncomfortable position.  
  
"I TRIED to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up!'" He explained. "Oh yeah, Dom's here."  
  
"WHAT!! He's here??" she gaped at him. "You know what? I gotta go." As she tried to mount Peachblossom, and Raoul tried to pull her back down, Dom walked into the campsite.  
  
"Oh hi Dom, I was just going to go find you." Raoul cheerily explained.  
  
Dom just stared at the two. Kel had one leg swung over Peachblossom's back, and Raoul had her other leg in a death grip and was leaning out, trying to pull her off the horse.  
  
"What in Mithros' name are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Um, you know, just, uh," Kel cleared her throat, "exercising."  
  
"Kel was trying to run away." Raoul kindly put in, and grunted as he was kicked, hard, by Kel.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, the edges of Dom's hard face became softer, and even though it took a very long time, a smile replaced the straight face and he started to laugh.  
  
Raoul joined in next, as he thought the situation was funny to begin with, and Kel, Kel was in such shock that she just sat there looking a little dense for awhile before she too laughed.  
  
Soon, Kel had fallen off her horse for laughing so hard, and Dom, without thinking, rushed to her side to make sure that she was alright.  
  
And that was the end of their fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days, Raoul and Kel were more light-hearted, because Dom brought with him jokes and laughter. Yet things weren't the same between Kel and Dom. They were friends, although it was like there was a glass wall between them, and neither wanted to get too close.  
  
One early morning, a small band of Scanrans attacked them. They were just packing up, when out of the brush men garbed in gray jumped at them. Immediately they were locked in battle. There were four Gray men for one Tortallan.  
  
Kel swung her sword around and slew one man, and twisted the other direction and killed a man who was trying to creep up on her. "Kel look out!" Raoul yelled behind her, and Kel ducked only just in time. A tall, broad shouldered man swung his axe over her head, then brought it back down for another hit. She jumped to the side, as his weapon dug into her shoulder. She stumbled, but on his next attack brought her sword up and parried his blow, then swung her blade and shoved it into his stomach. Dom and Raoul quickly finished off their attackers.  
  
Kel sat with a thump. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't think.  
  
"You're hurt, Kel!" Dom exclaimed worriedly. He cut his cloak into strips and started to bandage her arm while Raoul inspected the Grey Men.  
  
"Dom, Kel, come look at this," he called.  
  
Pushing Dom away, Kel got up and slowly made her way over to Raoul. "What is it?"  
  
"All of these men are wearing the same necklace, and though I can't place it, I know I've seen the design before," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, I recognize it too," Dom added. "Have you seen it before Kel?"  
  
She grimly nodded. Why couldn't life ever be simple? "It's the same charm that Grant wore."  
  
Raoul and Dom said nothing.  
  
Kel went over, looking over the other men, when she noticed that one of them was watching her. He was bleeding badly from a puncture in the chest, and was close to death. She decided to interrogate him anyway. "You, tell me, are you part of the Kirizo band?"  
  
"Perhaps. I'd tell you, but the Boss wouldn't like it," he started to cough. When his fit was over, he went on. "Oh hell, I'm about to die anyway, right? What's the Boss gonna do? Bring me back from the dead and kill me again?" he laughed at his own joke. "Yes, we are of the Kirizo, and our mission was to kidnap you and take you to him."  
  
"Who is the Boss? Who do you take orders from?"  
  
"Well now you're talking about two different people. The boss has never actually shown himself to us. He gives us our orders through a friend of yours," and then, the man died.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've got a real problem about short chappies don't I? I also have a little obsession with cliffhangers. Oh well.  
  
Did ya like this chapter? It was a little, off. I don't know what was wrong with it. I liked the idea of it and all, maybe I didn't word it all right. Oh well. Please, please, please review!! 


	14. Each Alone

Chapter 14~  
  
Kel shivered. It was a cold night and an even colder wind. Pulling her cloak more tightly around her shoulders, she looked ahead into the darkness.  
  
They had decided to travel on through the night, since the Kirizo were obviously after them they needed to find somewhere safer to sleep. Peachblossom was grumpy because he was so tired, and wouldn't behave.  
  
"C'mon you old horse, we have to keep moving." Kel whispered when he stopped to graze on a patch of grass. He just snorted, as if to say "Look, you aren't the one carrying extra weight in the freezing cold in the middle of the night. Don't you tell me to move."  
  
"Come on!" she whispered again, this time giving him a little nudge with her legs. Raoul and Dom, not realizing that she was falling behind, kept on moving. Kel looked up, and thought about telling them to wait up, but she feared to raise her voice in case there were any Kirizo near by. "Peachblossom we have to keep up with them or else we'll get left behind. Let's go!"  
  
Starting to get worried, since she could only just barely see the other two ahead in the darkness, she dismounted and tried to lead Peachblossom. He just planted his feet into the ground and wouldn't budge. "Peachblossom please! We have to keep going! I'll give you a treat and warm blanket just as soon as we get to safety, but until then, we have to keep moving!" He seemed to consider it for a minute, but then decided he was happy where he was and still wouldn't move. 'Dom, Raoul! Hold up!" she called, raising her voice just barely.  
  
They didn't hear her call, but they did hear the cry she made as she was grabbed from behind.  
  
"KEL?" Dom yelled as he whirled his horse around. "Kel? Are you alright?? KEL!"  
  
Raoul cursed and looked around. They were surrounded by forest on both sides of the road, and the moon was hidden by clouds. Everywhere around them it was pitch black. Dom was getting frantic, and he forced his horse to dive into the woods.  
  
"Dom! Get back here!" but the young sergeant didn't here him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a pounding head, Kel awoke from unconsciousness. Forcing herself to sit up, she took in her surroundings.  
  
It was dawn, and fog covered the ground. Her hands and feet were bound, and she was lying at the edge of a campground. All around her men were coming out of their tents and stretching. Several men began stirring their fires from the night before, many of them looking over at her and smirking.  
  
Oh gods, what on earth have I gotten myself into? She thought as a skinny little man came over to her. She couldn't help but notice the Kirizo insignia he wore on his cloak.  
  
"Well, well, well. So you're finally awake." He gave her a bored look. "My name is Riix. You've been put under my charge. Hope you're not hungry-- We don't have food to spare on prisoners." He grinned. "Anyway, we move around noon, and you'll be taken to the Boss. Aren't you the lucky one."  
  
As he walked off, Kel tried to reach for the dagger hidden in her boot. Her regular sword and daggers that she kept in her sash were gone, but this one she could still feel in its hiding place.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I was needing a new dagger," an old man said when he saw her try to sneak it behind her back. Plucking it from her grasp, he tucked it into his own belt and went back to his work.  
  
With a sigh, Kel tried to get comfortable, since she would obviously be there for awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kel! KEL!"  
  
Dom was exhausted. He had been wandering around aimlessly in the woods all night as he looked for Kel. Why hadn't he thought before he ran off?  
  
"Well hello."  
  
Turning to see who the speaker was, he saw a young girl; around 9 summers at most he guessed. "Um, hello."  
  
"Are you lost?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I think I might be. Do your parents live around here?"  
  
She laughed. "Parents? Please. I've been on my own for several hundred years."  
  
"Little girl, I don't have time to play games. Are you an orphan?"  
  
"I'm no little girl! I'm 517 years old next month."  
  
"Of course you are. I have to go now." Dom turned his horse to continue his search, but she was in front of him again. "How-You were just standing over there-"  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" she asked, her face turning red.  
  
"Um, well, you're only 9 years old, aren't you?"  
  
"You idiotic humans are all the same! Never believing anything, even though you have magic of your own you refuse to accept the fact that there are other creatures out there with more powerful magic and much more wisdom. It makes me so mad that I can hardly stand it!"  
  
Dom blinked. Had her high little voice just gotten lower and cracked with age? And were those wrinkles that lined her young face? Her curly black hair was graying right before him, and her eyes were filled with outrage.  
  
"You think that you are superior simply because you dominate the earth, because you have technology and your stupid studies and book learning you feel as if you know everything. You don't seem to realize that if we wanted, we could destroy your ridiculous civilizations, and wipe out your entire existence!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raoul studied the ground. He had waited until morning, and then had started tracking Kel, sure that Dom was well enough off to take care of himself, as long as he didn't lose his head again.  
  
Noticing the broken stems on a bush, and several trampled flowers, he continued, always keeping an eye out for sentries. It was now midday, and he was starving. Taking a break, he sat down on a fallen log and pulled out a piece of bread. While he ate, he fretted about Kel. She was probably being taken to the "boss" whoever he was, and he didn't sound like someone who would treat Kel with any respect. As he sat there thinking, he was being watched.  
  
When Raoul heard the footsteps behind him, he whirled around. Peachblossom stopped short, afraid that he would be scolded. Almost laughing, Raoul went over and patted the horse on the neck.  
  
"So, any idea where Kel is?" he asked, not expecting to get an answer. Yet once again, the wild-mage's magic had greatly effected the old horse, and he began to neigh. "You do? Can you take me to her?"  
  
Immediately Peachblossom trotted into the forest. Raoul mounted his own stead and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think, and add any suggestions that you might have for the story. 


	15. Three Stories To Tell

~~Chapter 15~~

The Kirizo had been traveling all day now, and Kel had no idea where she was anymore. 

"Why does your 'boss' collect females?" Kel asked Trick. 

Trick was a few years older than Kel, but the only company, besides for Riix (who really was no company at all), she had. So far he was the only one who had given her any food, and from his own rations. Like Riix had told her— they didn't have food to spare on prisoners. 

"The Boss is a strange man. . . An evil man." Trick's green eyes looked sad.

"Then why do you follow him? You act like you dislike him."

He laughed. "Very few of the Kirizo **choose** to follow him. Some are blackmailed and bribed, and some –like me— are forced." 

"Forced?"

"Yes. My mother was a fighter. He took her prisoner, much like he is doing to you. When I tried to stop him, he told me that he was going to kill her unless I helped him with his next kidnapping. So I did, and I took the dark skinned woman named Buri. When I returned, my mother was dead, she had tried to escape and he killed her. Yet for some reason I still do his work. He is a mage, and I believe he weaves a spell over us. I cannot stop following him."

"Wait a minute. . . It was **you** who kidnapped Buri??"

"Is she a friend of yours?"  


"I have known her most of my life! Is she alright?"

"I don't know. . . Last I saw her she was imprisoned in her rooms. The boss will keep her in nice quarters for a year, then move her to the dungeon once he tires of her. That is what he will do with you as well."

"But what does he do to the woman?"

"The boss is an evil man. . ."

"Trick—"

"My superior is calling me. I have to go now."

Kel watched him leave, then turned her back and tried to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------*****------------------------------------------------

"Look— I didn't mean to make you mad or anything. . . Honest. You just look sort of young, but hey! That's a good thing right? Who doesn't want to look younger?? Take my mom for example. . ."

The strange witch stopped her ranting long enough to listen to what nonsense Dom was jabbering about. 

". . . And I mean, she's always going on about how she wants to dye her gray hairs black, and how she needs face creams to keep her skin soft and unwrinkled—She empties out my purse weekly trying to look younger! So really I didn't mean it to be an insult. It was a compliment! Besides. . ."

Trying not to laugh, the witch stopped his little speech. "Enough young man! Enough! What is your name?"

"Dom."

"I am Eilya."

"Are you human?"

"Ha ha! No, no. I am a siren. Or I use to be a long time ago. Then age caught up with me, and I came here to study magic."

"A—a siren?"

Eilya just gave him a wicked grin. "Now, I'll ask you again. Are you lost?"

"Yes. . ."

"Are you part of that group of men that passed by here yesterday?"

"What group of men?"

"Oh they were horrible! I had a mind to get rid of a few, but they left quickly the next day."

"Can you take me to them?"

"Now why would you do that?"

"I think they may have my friend with them."

"Oh I see. . . That tall young woman they took last night?"

"Yes! You saw her!"

"I went to go see what all the yelling was in the middle of the night. They had a woman tied up. She was knocked out though. Anyway, they had her and they were celebrating her capture."

"I have to save her."

"There is no way you can get her through all of those men."

"I don't have a choice now do I? If I did I doubt we'd even be in Scanra! If I had a **choice** Sir Grant would never have come to the fort, Kel would still love me, and Buri would never have been kidnapped. But I don't have a choice!"

Eilya studied him carefully, "You love this woman?"

"I do."

"Well then, we must save her. Love is too important to ignore."

----------------------------------------------------*****------------------------------------------------

"Peachblossom! We have to stop. We can't ride non-stop. . ." Raoul heaved. Peachblossom had been going at a steady trot through the forest since morning, and it was now dusk. Raoul and his horse were exhausted.

The old horse just snorted, yet slowed to a walk.

"Thank you."

After dismounting and pulling out his water flask and a slice of bread, Raoul sat hard on a stone. "Do we have much farther to go?"

Peachblossom's head snapped up just then, and ears forward, slowly crept into the dense brush ahead.

Curious, Raoul got up and quietly followed. 

Two men, both in the gray cloaks of the Kirizo, sat talking. Raoul guessed that they were probably sentries. 

Going around behind then, he carefully listened to their conversation.

"So who is the girl we caught yesterday?"

"Name's Sir Keladry from Tortall."

"Woah! I knight? Boss will love her."

"No kidding. He's been after her for awhile. I think he knows her."

"Really? Well you know that the superiors talk sometimes that he's from Tortall."

"Yeah, I know. Too bad we can't meet the boss—Find out ourselves."

"Ha! Like he's ever gonna show his face!"

"Too bad though."

"I guess so. But how much further is it until we get to his estates?"

"I dunno, a day, maybe two."

By this time, Raoul crept back to his horse and supplies. Peachblossom was there too, going through all of Raoul's food. 

"You stupid horse! Get out of my bag! Go find your own food!"

As he tried to find food not ruined by horse spit, the sentries jumped into the clearing.

************************************************************************

Ok, there you go. Please please please review! I only got a couple reviews the last chapter and I was SO sad! Review and let me know what you think! 


	16. Repressed Memories

After a year of no updates, here it is... the sadly short chapter 16. If you like it, review when you're done, otherwise, this story will be cancelled. So... enjoy!

* * *

The odds were uneven, plus, the Kirizo sentries had the element of surprise on their side. The first sentry was quick, and he had thrust his sword at Raoul before he had any time to react-Luckily, though the other man was swift, he had poor aim. Raoul winced as the sword grazed his shoulder.   
  
As the second man rushed in to join the fight, Raoul unsheathed his sword and parried the oncoming blade. Fast as lighting he faked to the left and swung his sword around the first sentries side, cutting under then up. That took care of the more dangerous attacker. The second man was down as well after only two parries and a single thrust.   
  
Raoul slumped to the ground to catch his breath. He had been caught off-guard, a mistake that he had almost paid dearly for. He scolded himself, and swore that he would have to be more careful, because luck would hardly stay on his side more than once.   
  
"Will you keep watch tonight?" he asked Peachblossom. The intelligent horse just eyed him curiously. "That's kinda what I thought you'd say."  
  
As he laid out his bedroll he muttered, "Gods, I must be going crazy. I'm talking to a horse." And with that encouraging thought, he drifted off to sleep.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Help me escape."  
  
"Kel, I can't. . . My master, he wouldn't like it."  
  
"To hell with your precious master! Help me!"  
  
"You've been beaten. Accept that."  
  
"I can't accept that. I refuse to accept that."  
  
"Then you are making a mistake. He'll get you, in the end."  
  
"I'll die before I become someone else's slave."  
  
"You won't be his slave-You'll be his pet."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Dom and the siren Eilya had been tracking the Kirizo for two days, and they were only a few hours behind them now. Eilya had decided to help the daring young sergeant, for all his foolishness. She saw him to be courageous, though she knew that it would be a fool's errand. His task was just. His heart was pure. That was all that mattered to her.   
  
"So why did you leave the other siren's?"   
  
"What do you know of my kind, young man?"  
  
"Only the stories that I have heard. Your people are the most beautiful of all the immortals. You have voices stolen from the angels themselves."  
  
"Oh, but that is not all. No. That is not even the half of my curse." Dom glanced over at the old woman. Her eyes had glazed over, as she slowly drifted into the memories of her past. "I am the daughter of the River and of the goddess of Dance. My sisters and I were beautiful from the very moment of our birth. We were given anything we wanted. We were left to our own devices, no restraint, no discipline, and as we grew, any man that we wanted was merely a snap of the fingers away.  
  
"That life grew tiresome, we wanted a different kind of fun, and so my sister schemed up a new game. Men were so weak, so pitiful, so. . . _easy_. We would sit on the shore of our island, singing our songs. Promising the sailors wisdom beyond any measure, vivacious spirits, and oh, so very, very much more. They were entranced by our songs. They wanted our promises. They fell in love with our beauty. And so they sailed to us, closer and closer to us, until they met their deaths upon the jagged rocks.  
  
"So many good men died, because of my own evil desires. I had nothing better to do, and it was fun, seeing how much power I held over them. That was until I met Symon. I had never met anyone like him before. He did not care about my beauty-he wanted to know my heart. At the time in my life when I first met him, I don't think I even had a heart. But he brought forth life in me that no one else had ever done, and I loved him as no other woman had ever loved a man. But he went away, with a promise to return. I was careful to let him travel safely through our harbor, and he was gone for a very long time.   
  
"I missed him so much. . . So to try and forget my grief, I went back to my games. Maybe my life would be differently, had I only. . . waited.  
  
"The ships were coming steadily that day. I remember laughing as I watched the boats shatter on the rocks. And I also remember the last ship I ever sang to. He was in that one, but I didn't know. . ."  
  
She stopped her story. Horror-struck, Dom didn't know what to say. And then she began again, in nothing more than a whisper. "I can still hear their screams at night. I am haunted by them, and someday they will get me, for all that I have done."

* * *

It has been over a year since I have updated, but here it is. My next chapter. For those of you who waited for me, thank you!! And sorry it took me so long!! 


	17. The Man in the Clearing

Thank you everyone who reviewed!! Though Alenor had a very good point—One that I will try and remember. Thanks everyone! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"How far behind them do you think that we are?" Dom asked the old Siren.  
  
"Close enough that if we ran we would bump into them in less than half an hour."  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!!"  
  
"We need to have some sort of plan. I say we wait until nightfall, sneak into camp and then free your friend."  
  
"But. . ." Dom fidgeted. He had a strange feeling that they should not wait, but he had no reason behind him, and he knew that Eilya would not like being crossed for 'a feeling.'  
  
"Do you have any objections to that?" she asked him, not so much as a thoughtful question as it was a dare.  
  
"I. . . No. That sounds like a good plan. But I think I'm going to scout ahead, just see what we're up against. I'll find you around nightfall." He hurried off, not giving her a chance to argue.  
  
---  
  
The Kirizo had just come to a clearing when Dom caught up to them. They stopped once they were completely out of the forest. He circled around their group, careful to hide in the dense trees behind them. He had just gotten around to where he could see the front of their ranks when he spotted Kel. 

She was alright! They hadn't hurt her, although she was clearly exhausted. She was looking at something, and Dom followed her gaze.  
  
What he saw made his stomach lurch.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Come on Peachblossom, we can't be far behind them now." The Kirizo were obviously not afraid of being followed because they didn't worry about hiding any of their tracks. Raoul couldn't help thinking somewhat smugly that they were as easy to follow as a herd of Carthaki elephants.  
  
It did not take him long to catch up with them. He was just trying to figure out what his next move would be when he saw something, or rather someone, out of the corner of his eye.

It was Dom.  
  
"Psst! Dom!" Raoul whispered as loudly as he dared. The young sergeant didn't hear him. He was strangely focused on something else. Raoul tried to maneuver around to get over to Dom, but with two horses, it didn't see possible. At least he knew that the young man was alright. Instead he focused his attention to whatever it was that Dom was staring so intently at.  
  
There was an old ruined castle, but there was nothing else of particular interest. Although Raoul did notice a man standing there, obviously wealthily dressed, but he couldn't see closely enough to make out any of the man's features.  
  
But there was something about him that seemed strangely familiar. . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"We will get to the Boss' castle before the day is out, Kel. There's not much that you can do, but I wanted to give you fair warning." Trick looked sheepish, and wouldn't look Kel in the eyes—Which was understandable, because the glare that the lady knight was giving him would have scared even a very brave man (something that Trick was not).  
  
"You're a coward," Kel spat.  
  
Trick just scuffed his foot in the dirt and shrugged.  
  
"You're mother was a _warrior_, and you don't even have enough guts to stand up to the man who _murdered_ her. Be a man! _Help_ me!"  
  
"I've told you before, I can't do that Kel. And for all of your big talk, you don't seem very brave. I've heard you when you dream. Who is it that you call out to in the night like a little baby? _Dom_? He can't help you anymore than I can, and you're not brave at all."  
  
"You idiot," she muttered, deciding he was a lost case.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guilt, love, those are very different things than _bravery_. And you know what? I'm not brave, but I do have courage-- which is yet _another_ thing that you don't seem to understand."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"I am scared, and I will admit that. But I have the courage to fight it, to stand up for myself, for what is _right_. You don't need to be brave to be courageous."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," the boy muttered, and with that, he quickly walked off.  
  
---

Several hours and many miles later the sun began to set. Kel, weary, sore, and stumbling, was roughly shoved to the front of the Kirizo. She lifted her head just enough to see what was ahead of her, and was amazed at what she saw. There, just before her, was an ancient castle, old and crumbling.  
  
What surprised her more was the man who stood in front of it. 

* * *

Thanks again to all of my reviewers and supporters! I really appreciate it! Hope you liked this chapter, in the next one we will finally meet 'The Boss.' Hehehe. Please review!


End file.
